Return of Peter McCain
by Rohoblance18
Summary: Tank Dempsey is in some deep shit. Takeo, Nikolai, and Sam are all dead and he barely has one mag left. But when he founds out that the cosmonaut is Peter McCain, the man he failed to save, how does he react? Rated T for Extreme Gore and Language, but hey it's CoD. Currently a WIP.


**I am a huge-ass fan of CoD: Zombies mode, and I'm trying to hold off for 6 weeks until BO2 Comes out in my country.**

**NyWay, This is a story about Peter McCain, and if you don't know who he is, read the wiki page that talks all about it.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**1984**

**Griffin Station, The Moon**

**Sergeant Tank Dempsey**

**Fight off countless hordes of zombies and survive for as long as possible.**

Tank Dempsey was in some deep shit.

All of his comrades, - Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belenski, and even Sam Maxis- were dead. He barely had enough ammo left to kill two zombies. His other guns, The Gelil and The Ray Gun were out of ammo. And of course, the cosmonaut had to fucking show up at the beginning of the round. Dempsey threw down his guns and raced towards the cosmonaut, enraged at the loss of his comrades and very aware that he would die soon. Might as well die fighting.

His tackle met the cosmonaut zombie, creating a huge dust cloud. Around him, zombies were beginning to surround him.

"WHO ARE YOU?!", Dempsey yelled. He ripped off the cosmonauts helmet and space suit and couldn't help but gape.

The zombie had many unsurprising traits: a missing an arm, an army jacket , and dark brown hair.

The thing that surprised Dempsey was the name on his jacket.

Peter McCain.

"You couldn't save me. Now you can't even save yourself.", Peter growled as he tackled Tank and started ripping him apart.

"FUCK! PETER I'M SORRY! I TRIED TO SAVE YOU!", Dempsey hissed through his teeth, feeling regret, sorrow, and pain at the same time.

"Trying isn't always enough, Tank.", Peter whispered, almost sounding human.

Dempsey yelled in pain and tried to remember a time, a time before zombies, before all this madness, and before Peter died.

**OSS Facility, Catalina Island Marine Institute**

**April, 1942**

**Peter McCain will be deployed to Der Riese "The Giant" Institue near Berlin, Germany to infiltrate enemy lines and recover intel about "The Giant" project in 0800 hours.**

Peter walked towards Major General Donovan's office with my best friend, Sergeant Tank Dempsey of the Carlson's Raiders. He stopped in front of the office and swallowed the nervous energy he felt.

"C'mon Peter, I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll see you in six months.", Dempsey sighed. We briefly hugged and said goodbye. This would possibly be the last time I saw him, or any of my friends for that matter.

"Brothers?", I asked.

"Brothers til' the end.", Dempsey replied. I watched as he walked back to the barracks then I turned to the door of the office. I knocked 3 times.

"Come in.", I heard the deep baritone of Major General Donovan's voice.

I opened the door and looked at Donovan.

"Step inside my office, Peter."

My new name was Peter Leon.

"Welcome to Der Riese, Mr. Leon.", A man named Dr. Schuster said. He had a thick German accent. Beside him was Dr. Edward Richtofen, Dr. Maxis's assistant.

For the next three months, I secretly worked with Schuster and Edward on a machine called the "MTD", or Matter Transporting Device. When Edward presented the MTD to Maxis, he was enraged to find that Maxis was unimpressed. What's more, Maxis was mad at Edward. When he came back to our office, he might've even had steam blowing out of his ears.

"He declined my invention!", Edward yelled. "If he won't other people to test it, then I'll do it myself!"

Schuster shot up and I stared at Edward.

"Edward, surely you know that it's dangerous to enter the Aether without the right equipment? It would take us years to get enough protective gear on our own," Schuster said.

"I DON'T CARE! I must find out what the MTD is capable of. Schuster, Peter, send me into the Aether."

Schuster sighed. "Are you ready Richtofen?", He and Peter were wearing protective lab coats and goggles, but Richtofen was bare except for his underwear. The liquid filaments required to activate the teleportation would protect his body from the rays that would flash inside of the teleporter, thus causing him to feel no pain. If this worked, he would be teleported straight to the receiver from the main frame.

"Of course,"Richtofen breathed through an air mask.

"Alright. Teleporting in drei, zwei, ein.", Schuster pulled the lever as I said one and there was a bright flash as Richtofen disappeared.

Richtofen's head was in immense pain as I entered the Aether. He saw many people in red robes with hoods over their heads. Their voice was not German, nor Russian or Japanese or American. It seemed all to be of a different world entirely. He squinted suspiciously at them.

"Who are you?", I asked them. The robes disappeared to reveal beings that looked almost human, but had auras circling them.

"Welcome to the Aether, my lord.", One of them whispered before I was knocked out.

Richtofen woke up to find myself surrounded by the strange Aether beings, _again._

"You are awake, my lord.", They said in a deep, monotone voice.

"Lord.. what? What do you mean?!", Richtofen looked, around obviously very alarmed.

"The prophecy has said that the king will rise and bring the Aether to glory. You will lead us there, step by step..."

Richtofen did, not like he had any choice. The Aether considered him the best ruler for years to come, and he became a legend. They built major landmarks for Richtofen before a single attack wiped his kingdom out. Richtofen had no clue what was happening as the walls around his palace crumbled. He was currently in Shangri-La, a very popular Chinese attraction. He sprinted outside of the palace walls, dodging falling debris and strange creatures with glowing yellow eyes. Very familiar yellow eyes...

.. eyes like Samantha Maxis.

"Hehehehe! I want to play a game!", Samantha's voice cackled.

"I thought I got rid of that little brat!", Peter growled as he thought to himself, still running from the falling debris and "zombies". Richtofen sprinted towards a small, gray tombstone. He took out a knife and scrawled his name onto the stone before he felt teeth sink into his neck.

2 years I had spent serving in the Aether.

Two years were gone in the matter of seconds...

**November 22th, 1942**

**"The Giant" Der Riese testing facility**

**Test #5 has shown no progress, so group 935 has progressed onto test #6, a dog.**

Richtofen was glad to get rid of fluffy. Maybe it would teach Samantha to stop caring about her dog so much and move on with her life.

"Edward, you idiot! Snap out of it! We are beginning Test #6,", Maxis yelled at him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, Doctor Maxis," Richtofen gritted through his teeth. He pulled the lever as Fluffy, a large playful German Shepherd whined and yapped to get out of the testing chamber. Fluffy was pregnant and would have had babies soon, but this was for science. For a nobler cause.

Samantha suddenly came running into the room, interrupting the test. "Daddy, what are you doing to Fluffy?!", she screamed.

"Not now, honey! Didn't I tell you to not interrupt me while I am working?!", he yelled. A sudden howl and Fluffy was gone there was complete silence as Maxis and Samantha raced into the testing room looking for Fluffy. Only I knew that they would be killed by Fluffy in a matter of a few seconds. I slowly walked up to the door and closed it shut, locking the door. Maxis ran over to me and looked at me through the glass.

"Edward, what are you doing?!"

A sudden demonic howl sounded from inside the room and I knew the transformation was complete.

Fluffy was now a hellhound.

"Goodbye, Doctor Maxis.", Richtofen laughed hysterically, walking away as Fluffy ripped Maxis and Samantha to pieces.

When I came to, I was back in a very familiar place. I was in the testing room of the MTD.

"Schuster, you are still here?! It's been two years!", I found him lying in the corner of the room just looking at a sharp knife as if he was going to kill himself. He suddenly looked up and I could see tears in his eyes.

"W-what are you talking about? It's only been 2 weeks.. since.. since The Giant escaped...", His voice was cracked as if he hadn't used it in a while.

"2 weeks?! What do you mean! ", I yelled at him.

"Zombies have taken over this facility. I must leave now, while I still have my sanity. You must find Peter and kill him for betraying us. He has been transferred to Veruckt.", Schuster stood up with the knife still in his hand.

"Schuster... what are you doing..."

"Goodbye, Richtofen.", he held the knife up to his neck.

"Schuster Nein!", I yelled, but it was too late. I watched helplessly as the knife slowly slid across Schuster's neck and blood spilled from the gaping wound. His eyes rolled back and he dropped to the floor, slowly forming a pool of blood, completely drowning in the dark red liquid.

"SCHUSTER NO!", I screamed as I rolled his body over. I didn't want to believe it. His clean white lab coat was now covered in dark, red blood.

"I shall do as you wish, Schuster. Peter will not escape.", I whispered as I took the knife. Veruckt was only a few miles from Der Riese. I needed to find out what was going on before I got there, though. I ran towards my former office and found two finished weapons;

The WunderWaffe DG-2, and The Ray Gun. I grabbed both of them and turned around to get the wonderful surprise of a zombie attempting to bite my face off.

"NEIN, DEMON!", I punched the zombie, sending it backwards. Before it could recover, I fired my DG-2 at it, sending a blue shockwave through his body and killing him like I knew it would. I designed the weapon, after all.

I jumped out of the window as more zombies ran towards me. I sprinted towards Veruckt to see Peter inside. He had seen me. I knew he would sprint towards the power, but I could climb up before he got to it. Of course, I got there faster due to my gained speed and strength from the two years in the Aether. I waited behind the door for him until I heard his frantic footsteps. I waited while he walked towards the power switch. He put his left hand on it and I jumped out at him.

"FUCK!" I heard him yell before I cut his hand off with my bowie knife. The hand was permanently stuck onto the power. He stumbled down the stairs and ran from Veruckt. I didn't bother chasing him because I figured he would die of blood loss or from the zombies.

I kept fighting for hours and hours until I heard the door burst down. American voices.

"PETER?! PETER, PLEASE, ANSWER ME!", A Marine, obviously the leader of the team, yelled in dismay.

'So Peter was working undercover?' I thought to myself. I took out a Colt M1191 since the Ray Gun and the DG-2 were out of ammo. I moved slowly downstairs to find a Five-man marine team. I took out 4 of them with shots to the chest. I slowly found that those were my last rounds.

"YOU FUCKER!", The last one, the leader, yelled as he ran towards me. My Axis hat was knocked to the floor as he picked me up and my head hit the wall.

"So.. American", I choked and grinned at the same time. "I heard.. you were... looking.. for Peter..", I choked out. "Peter McCain, is it?"

He let go of me and let me slide to the ground. He pointed a pistol towards my face.

"Where IS HE?", He yelled.

"Pointing a loaded weapon towards me is a bad idea, you stupid American..", I growled.

"Wha-"

I kicked him in his shin and he doubled over. When he looked up, I punched him in the face, sending him backwards, and his pistol flying into the air. I grabbed it and pointed it at him as he looked up.

"Looks like the tables have turned, ja?", I fired three bullets into his chest, but I missed any organs on purpose to just incapacitate him. He slowly tried to crawl away, blood stains following him wherever he dragged himself. I walked towards him and put my boot on his back.

"Fuck..", I heard him sigh before I knocked him out with a whack of my pistol to the back of his head.

**NOTE:**

** Thank you to uig and TheClassicFit for helping me revise this and add so much more potential to this chapter :D**

**See you guys soon!**

**-Jake (Rohoblance18)**


End file.
